


June 2: Guess this fine

by HerDragonKnight



Series: Prideful Days [2]
Category: descendants - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDragonKnight/pseuds/HerDragonKnight
Summary: Evie didn't leave her side, sure they were only temporary mates but Mal still had feelings for her. She just needs to realize that it's not due to her body, it's what she wants.
Relationships: Audrey Rose/Uma (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Harry Hook/Audrey Rose/Uma, Harry Hook/Audrey Rose, Jane/Audrey Rose (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Series: Prideful Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773949
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	June 2: Guess this fine

**Author's Note:**

> again sorry for the typos. I really tried this time guys

When the bluenette woke up, she was expecting to be blinded by the sun, not to look into a pair of curious eyes nor have a lycan leaning over towards her face. Her eyes widened, momentarily forgetting she wasn't home.

"Morning~"

"Uhh..."

Mal snickered, adjusting herself to lay on top of the girl. Evie's conclusion, Mal was a cuddler. Cute. The two just stayed like that, one staring and the other entirely confused as to what the hell was going to happen. They stayed like that for a while before Mal finally broke the weird silence.

"So...you have feelings for me?"

She looked more amused than anything and only then did Evie remember that they were still naked, only a thin blanket to shield their bodies from prying eyes. The bluenette merely nodded, unsure as to where the girl was going.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Mal chuckled, folding her arms in front of her face with a huff as she mumbled 'smartass' under her breathe earning a small laugh from the bluenette. Her ears perked up at the sound and her tail wagged. She wasn't sure if they were supposed to be this close to each other, or if Evie should've left already. Mal was surprised she hadn't left yet, her other potential would've been gone by the time she'd woken up. Hell, he wouldn't have spent the night actually; giving her an excuse of him being busy. She mentally scoffed at that, he was never too busy to have sex so it was all bullshit to her. She felt a hand scratching behind her ear and melted at the soft touch. How was it that Evie knew exactly where to touch her? She heard a giggle and opened her eyes. 

"This is why I like you"

The lycan tilted her head at that, or so she thought, she'd actually leaned into the bluenette's hand.

"Because I'm fuzzy?"

"No silly...you're cute and I want to get to know you better"

"Sounds like a lame pickup line to me...wait...why'd you spend the night anyways?"

Evie sat up on her elbows with a raised brow as she looked to the girl still laying on her, but moved to straddle her waist once the bluenette sat up. Evie looked extremely confused.

"Why...wouldn't I spend the night?"

"Because you got what you wanted"

Mal was completely nonchalant about it while the bluenette could only wonder what the girl had been through. She sat up fully, holding Mal on her lap with a frown.

"You obviously don't know me-"

"Well duh, all I know about you is that we go to the same school, you have an amazing cock, and that your name is Evie"

Apart of her wanted to slap the lycan for interrupting her, apart of her blushed at the compliment and the other part of her felt like taking the girl's pain away. She exhaled to keep herself calm.

"Mal...please don't interrupt me again, it's rude"

Her ears pinned back as she nodded, mumbling an apology but smiled when Evie kissed her forehead. They hardly knew each other but this girl was giving her more affection than anyone has in her life, if she wasn't careful she'd fall too fast. Then again, out of everyone she knew, Evie was most likely to be the one to catch her.

"As I was saying-"

Her soft yet mesmerizing raspy voice broke her out of her thoughts and she found herself drowning in her eyes. Mal blamed her feelings on her heat and not the fact that she could catch feelings fast. Nope. It definitely wasn't that.

"You hardly know me, so you wouldn't know that I actually live next door, my room is adjacent to yours, and that I could've left anytime I wanted so what does that tell you?"

"Wait...what?!"

Evie snorted out a laugh at the lycan's shocked expression. She rushed off her bed and would've fallen if she hadn't caught herself on her desk. She could still hear the vampire's amusement as she looked to the window where her desk sat and she could in fact see a blue accented room across from hers. Her eyes were wide when realization suddenly hit her. 

"You're Evie Grimhilde..."

"Mmhmm"

Evie sat at the edge of the girl's bed with a chuckle, waiting for her to catch up.

"You've been my neighbor for the past 6 years.."

"Keep going, you're almost there"

"And I never noticed? How the hell did I miss that?!"

The bluenette rolled her eyes with an amused smile, she watched the girl sit down at her desk with a groan. Mal had her face in her hand, a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over her. If that were true, then that meant that she'd been annoying Evie since she moved there. The lycan looked up with a groan, her cheeks red from shame. 

"My friends and I are SO loud, I'm SO sorry for all the noise that you've been hearing"

Evie was actually surprised that, she thought the noise was an issue. In fact, her home is so quiet, the noise and music as well as the howls she'd hear every few weeks were what she looked forward to. Mal watched the bluenette get up and take her hand with a shrug. She had to forve herself to not look between the bluenette's legs.

"I don't mind the noise actually, I really love the music you and your friends blast until dawn"

Mal slammed her head down with another groan as the vampire laughed.

"If you want to make it up to me then...would it be ok if I came over more often?"

She peaked up to the taller girl and smiled, at least Evie didn't think she was weird or annoying. Then her brain registered what was said and she sat up with a tilt of her head. 

"A-Are you sure? I mean we don't just blast music and play games we-"

"Sing to the moon on those specific nights that my best friend and I look forward to"

Mal was in awe at the vampire, it was like Evie couldn't see any of her flaws and if she did, she obviously didn't care. The bluenette didn't treat her any different and she was still stuck on the fact that Evie hadn't left her in the middle of the night and even held her. She'd never woken up next to anyone before so, it was something new for her. Something she really didn't want to lose. She looked at her smile and really wanted to keep seeing it. Mal playfully sighed with a nod. 

"Alright then...I guess you're cool enough to hang out with us wolves and the one rock goblin we keep around"

"R-Really?! Your friends won't mind?"

Evie beamed when the lycan shook her head and couldn't stop herself from tackling the purplette in a hug, which caught Mal off guard. She sat there wide eyed before melting into the hug and even nuzzling the vampire, taking in her scent. Mal knew Jay and Carlos would be fine with it, but what about Uma?

~

~

"you WHAT?!"

Mal slowly backed away from the pissed off lycan. The turquoise and brown fur standing on end as the taller girl approached her, clawed flexed with a deep snarl.

"I said Evie and her friend could hangout with us?"

"Is that a question or a statement?..."

The purplette bit her tongue slightly as she pretended to think of a half assed answer. She then dropped to all fours to dodge the lycan lunging at her.

"Answer me Mal!"

"Not until you calm down!"

The purplette ran away from the girl, the two ran around Carlos snarling at each other while the poor boy stood unable to do anything at the moment. A larger boy stood nearby the trio but he was too much joy out of them. Meanwhile, Evie watched from afar, her own groups of friends nearby in the school's courtyard. The group talked without her of course, her being to buy lost in her own thoughts.

_'I wonder if she'd be ok with hanging out after school? Wait...we're not dating so wouldn't it be awkward? What am I saying, we'd just be hanging out nothing weird about that....she'd like to get something to eat maybe? Or if-"_

"Evie!"

She jumped hearing, Rebecca call out to her and internally groaned as she plastered on a smile looking at her 'friend'.

"What's up Becca?"

"Did you like, NOT hear what I just said? Or were you drooling over that mutt again?"

Her eyebrow twitched as she tried her best to keep her composure. Evie could tell her best friend was during of laughter despite the girl holding it.

"Sorry, I zoned out, what were you saying?"

The girl scoffed and waved her off much to Evie's distaste. Why did they hang out with these girls again? Her voice was so annoying, it was like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

"I was SAY-ING, that I heard YOU slept with that dancing dog over there"

"E-Excuse me? Who would even say that?"

"A few of other vampires told me you left with her last night after you two were practically dry jumping each other on the dance floor~"

Evie looked to the pinkette for help but the girl had already fallen out her chair dieing of laughter. She glared at her friend silently wishing she'd choke.

"Becca.."

"I'm waiting~"

The blonde was all too intrigued about her personal life, always asking her for details that were way too private for even Audrey to know and Audrey was her best friend. She exhaled, pinching the bridge of her nose before responding.

"Yes, I left with Mal because we're neighbors it was getting late so we walked each other home"

Rebecca had an eyebrow raised with her arms folded. She wasn't buying it. Thankfully, a loud yelp was heard and all eyes turned to the lycans. To say that Evie was shocked was an understatement, she was positive if she wasn't wearing her compression panties that her erection would be showing. She had no idea who the other lycan was they were clearly bigger than Mal, yet the purplette was on top and biting down on her neck. How was this girl such a bottom in bed but a top at the same time? She heard a laugh behind her and turned to the blonde already wanting to throw her away. 

"What's so funny?"

The blonde pretended to wipe her tears.

"That such a small thing is a top! Have you seen how tiny that girl is? Must be the runt of the litter"

The others, except for Audrey, were laughing and if it wasn't for the pinkette, Evie was positive she would've ripped the vampire's head off. Audrey slammed her fist on the table catching them of guard, she had a smile on her face but her teeth were grit. 

"Aren't YOU the youngest in your family Rebecca?"

"We DUH I am the youngest since I still in high school"

"So doesn't that make you the runt of your family? Daddy's LITTLE girl right? Or am I talking about the wrong kind of daddy?"

Evie had to refrain from laughing at the horrified expression on the girl's face. Apparently, the others didn't know about Rebecca'a little secret but her and Audrey knew. This would definitely be interesting.

Audrey smirked pulling her phone out her pocket before showing her the picture and the blonde would've tackled her if it weren't for Evie holding her down. The pinkette winked at her best friend. 

"See Evie and I stumbled upon this little picture and decided to ignore it...right?"

She stood with a dangerous glint in her teal eyes, finding amusing in the girl visibly shaking from mortification. Maybe if she dried hard enough, Rebecca would die from it but alas this wasn't her game. The blonde tried to pry away from the bluenette, wondering briefly why Evie was so strong when she certainly didn't look like it. She had no choice but to address the grinning vampire.

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to watch your mouth for once Rebecca, it's not cute knowing the only way to get you to shut up is with a cock stuffed down your throat"

Her eyes widened, missing the bluenette's burst of laughter. This was too good.

"Now~ you're going to stop talking shit about the lycans just because you're jealous that they're going here free..ok?"

"Only if you delete that video!"

Audrey tsked, nodding to her friend who bent the girl's arm behind her back before slamming her head against the table. The girl winced, struggling against the bluenette, which was nothing to Evie. Even Audrey would sometimes forget that Evie was a lot stronger than she looked.

"You're not calling the shots Becca~...tick tick or we'll post it"

"Ok fine! Geez I'll leave them alone!"

"Good girl~ now take your friends and leave we'll be so HAPPY to join you at lunch and forget this all happened"

Evie let her go, smoothing down her dress before flipping her hair over her shoulder. It's been a while that she's had to pin someone down like that. Mal didn’t count. It was fun though, for her. Rebecca and her friends got up to go to their classes, while Audrey practically cackled as she sat in the chair next to her friend. Evie just shook her head and the pinkette nudged her.

"Come on, that was fun!"

"Yeah...until the little shit tried to bite me..."

"Pft-"

Evie glared playfully, shoving the vampire with a laugh. Once she caught her breathe, Audrey sat up with a grin.

"Ok ok, so I know you left with the school's best dancer~"

Evie raised a brow, not really wanting to see where this was going.

"How was she?"

“What do you mean? She’s fine”

"In bed doofus! Tell me!"

Audrey was way too excited about what happened last night and technically morning. She bit her lip wondering if she should tell her, but then again, she trusted Audrey, the two have been best friends since she'd first moved there. Evie sighed, a smile creeping on her face.

"She's..."

"Yeah?"

"She's well...she's a bottom..."

The pinkette paused for a second, looking back to the girl and her friends. She'd topped the bigger lycan not even five minutes ago, yet Evie was saying she was a bottom? Sadly, the bell had rung and Evie was gone before she could even blink. Her laughter trailing off as she sped to her first class. Audrey's eyebrow twitched and she shot up yelling after her as she chased her friend to class.

"YOU OWE ME AN EXPLANATION!"

~

~

By the time Audrey was finally able to catch her friend, it was lunch. Evie had been avoiding her all day so far, eventually turning it into a game of cat and mouse. Audrey hated that game for obvious reasons. She was so busy fuming that she hadn't been watching where she was going and ran into a furry back. There a growl but she didn't acknowledge it, too busy being fascinated by how soft the fur was.

"Holy shit..."

She looked up to realize it was the lycan from earlier, the one that Mal had topped. The girl wasn't as big as she thought. She was about an inch or two taller than she was, her the fur on body was a milk chocolate that morphed into a turquoise that ran down her abdomen, her man being brown as well accented with a lighter shade of brown and turquoise on the tips. The lycan was glaring at her but she paid no mind to it as she suddenly began stroking the fur on her stomach.

"You're...so soft..."

"Uhh...hi?"

Audrey smiled at the girl, still scratching her stomach when she noticed her tail wagging despite her face having a glare on it.

"You're Mal's friend right? Uma?"

She rolled her eyes with a nod, folding her arms under her fur covered breast and the pinkette may or may not have really wanted to touch them. As a matter of fact, Uma wasn't wearing any clothes. Her fur was thick, layered and so soft to the touch. Her eyes were trained on the lycan's breasts and she still wanted to touch them. For fuzzy purposes only. She loved soft things.

_'Maybe her boobs are as soft as her fur...'_

"Yeah I'm that little shits friend...who's asking?"

Uma snarled deeply catching the vampire off guard, yet she still didn't let go of her fur, it was definitely soft enough to lose her life over. The lycan was protect though, a harsh glare on her face, the fur on her neck stood on end. Uma couldn't understand what this girl wanted, or why she was even letting her pet her. It didn't feel good, nor satisfying. Nope, not at all. She glared at the girl as she spoke.

"Just a friend of Evie's...care to join us for lunch?"

Uma reared back slightly, the thought of being surrounded by vampires disgusted her but then again, she did promise Mal she'd at least try to be nice and this girl wasn't so bad, just really touchy.

"I swear if this is a trap..."

Audrey paused her petting to look up at the girl.

"A trap? What is this the 1500s? Why would I try to trap such a fuzzy creature?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"You're so soft and fuzzy, like a giant teddy bear and definitely strong enough to throw me over your shoulder.."

"Uhh..."

This girl was weird, Uma began feeling uneasy, she wasn't sure if she should be anywhere near this vampire. The girl's eyes held excitement in the and...and now she was hugging her. The lycan had her arms out, not sure what to do with the girl. She wasn't sure if she liked it or not, but the vampire wasn't hurting her so she guessed it was fine. Uma then jumped with the girl looked up at her with a grin.

"Do you workout?"

The girl's hands were running through her fur and stroking the muscles on her back. It felt like a massage and she guessed it felt good.

"Yeah...Mal, Jay and I always workout in the gym after school..."

"I can tell...well do you want to join us for lunch?"

Again, Uma had no idea what to do so she just agreed much to the pinkette's delight and Uma soon found herself being dragged to the cafe.Meanwhile, Mal was wondering through the halls, hand in hand with Jay as the two walked to the cafe. They weren't talking much, just a nice stroll down an extremely hot as hell hallways full of their classmates. It wasn't until they'd finally made it to the cafe that Jay pointed out Uma being dragged and the two laughed. 

"Guess the vampires got her"

"Oh no! Whatever shall we do!"

She leaned back against him dramatically, he laughed picking her up and carrying her like a bag. Mal struggled against him trying not to laugh.

"Let me go ya brute!"

He laughed down at her.

"I thought you like being carried?"

"On your back asshole not like a bag!"

"Well too bad, you're a bag now"

"This is mutiny!"

The two laughed at their own idiocy, walking over to the table where Carlos and Uma sat along with five other vampires. Jay was completely fine with it, whereas the only thing stopping Mal from running away was Evie being there. Well, that and the fact that Jay was carrying her still. He beamed when Carlos kissed his cheek as he sat down with Mal on his lap. She looked like a child compared to the boy's height but then again, he's a gargoyle so it made since that he was huge.It was awkward to say the least, Uma was across from them with an awkward look on her face. Audrey was still petting her and she was too sure how to feel.Jay and Carlos were fine with it, Carlos though, had his head on the table while Evie was across from her, as weird look on her face that confused the purplette. She tilted her head wondering if she'd done something wrong and was about to ask when this blonde vampire finally broke the silence. Her voice was so high pitch and scratchy that bother she and Uma's ears pinned back.

"So...you're Mal?"

The lycan winced but nodded, how could someone have such an annoying voice?

"Yeah?"

"Is that your boyfriend?"

Both Jay and Mal shared a look of disgust, Mal shook her head with a grimace. 

"What? Jay? He's my best friend, I'd never date him, plus his boyfriend is right next to us"

"Oh! So he's gay and you're a lesbian then?"

"Wh-what? No I-"

"So you two are dating then?"

"Of course not, we-"

"Then why are you on his lap then? Wait...is that your daddy?!"

Everyone jumped when both the bluenette and Uma slammed their fists on the table. One baring fangs and the other one growling at the blonde. Evie hissed at the girl, her sunset eyes turning red. 

“He’s not her daddy Rebecca...stop interrupting her, you’re making Mal uncomfortable”

“Is it her uncomfortable or is it you Ms. I fucked a dog”

Mal’s eyes were wide at this point, feeling slightly betrayed since she thought Evie had told everyone. Her ears pinned back and she got up walking away from the table. All conversation stopped as they watched her walk away. Carlos finally raised his head about to comment but Audrey beat him to it, she was about to say something when the bluenette cut her off.

“Mal is not a dog Rebecca and don’t talk to her or about her like that again”

“You wouldn't be so defensive if it wasn’t true then! Evie how the hell could you lower yourself to that...that...that filthy animal?!”

The trio growled at the vampire as a warning, Uma about to break her neck if Carlos hadn’t held her arm down mouthing, ‘watch’. In a blink of an eye, Evie had the girl pinned against the wall by her neck. The sound of a body being slammed caught Mal’s attention. She turned, still gripping the bluenette’s sweater.She couldn’t hear what was being said but Evie looked pissed, and it kind of turned her on. Mal blamed it on her heat, definitely her heat and nothing else. Right? After a while, the bluenette dropped the girl with a huff, jogging after the lycan.

Her ears pinned back, remember what the girl had said and she turned the other way.

_‘If she told her then...who else did she tell?’_

It wasn’t that Mal was ashamed of what they’d done, hell she wanted to sleep with the girl again, Evie wasn’t her official mate and she still wasn’t sure if she wanted a mate yet.

“Mal?”

She froze turning around to the see the vampire had caught up to her and swallowed thickly. Mal bit her lip, her emotions crashing against one another. 

“Who did you tell?”

The question was expected, especially after what that bitch had done to her...er...to Mal. Evie sighed, hoping that the lycan would at least hear her out.

“Mal I-“

“Tell me, who you told Evie...”

“Look...I know you’re upset but do you really want to have this conversation with the entire school nearby?”

Mal bit her lip then shook her head, she stiffened up when the bluenette took her hand, trying her best to ignore how good it felt to hold it.

“Let’s go somewhere more private and talk then?”

She simply nodded, waving to her friends to catch their attention. Carlos had looked up giving her a nod as he held up his hand signaling five minutes. She rolled her eyes but gave him a thumbs up before looking to Evie.

“Fine...we still need to talk about this...”

Mal gestured between them.

“‘Us’ thing anyways”

“So there’s an ‘us’ now?”

Mal blushed at the smirk on the girl’s face, she playfully pushed her away before stomping out the cafe leaving the laughing vampire to follow.Evie’s laughter was something contagious, she even found herself like it the more she heard it.The purplette grunted, blaming it again on her heat. She didn’t want a mate. She didn’t want Evie. She liked having Evie around though, making her smile if she could. Liked holding her hand, wearing her clothes, her scent.

_‘Ok brain, what do I like about her?’_

Mal tried, she really did but couldn’t think of anything she didn’t like about the bluenette so far; hell the girl even defended her against her own kind. Evie was making it so hard to stick to her _‘I don’t want a mate’_ mindset. She clenched her teeth a she then reached back grabbing Evie’s hand and taking her to the only room in the school where she felt comfortable. The auditorium. If Evie had a gripe about the location, she didn’t say anything. As a matter of fact, the bluenette hopped up on the stage to sit. She looked around the room, remembering all the times she'd watched the purplette dance, either there or in he official dance studio.

“Why here?”

Mal hopped on next, laying down to stretch out her back. 

“I’m more comfortable on a stage so why not?”

“Valid reason, okay now...we talk about us?”

“Yup! But first-“

Evie watched her sit up and turned to her sitting crosslegged. The purplette seemed upset but it had a tint of hurt behind her eyes.

“Why’d you tell that bitch about us?”

“I didn’t tell her anything Mal, half the school goes to that club so of course others saw us leave together”

“Then how come they didn’t say anything?”

“Because unlike everyone else, Rebecca doesn’t know how to mind her own business”

Evie sighed, laying back against the stage, her hair fanned out creating a blue and white halo around her that pulled at the lycan’s heart strings. Mal propped up on one of her elbows to look at the vampire closer. She was beautiful that was for sure, so far Evie was kind to her and Mal was still stuck on the fact that she hadn’t left in the middle of the night.Evie raised her arms above her head as she stared at the ceiling, she hadn’t realized her stomach was exposed until Mal placed a hand on it; slightly mesmerized by how smooth she was. She turned to the lycan, more specifically her lips and licked her own remembering how she tasted. She really wanting to kiss her again.

“So...you didn’t tell anyone? Others just found out?”

“I promise I didn’t tell anyone”

She again took Mal by surprise, taking her hand as she propped herself up on her elbow to face the smaller girl. Evie briefly eyed the girl’s lack of clothes, the curve of her waist, the way her tail laid over her hip and how she only wore the blue sweater she’d stolen from her that morning. Evie smiled at the lycan giving a shrug. 

“I just want to get to know you better, maybe change your mind about not wanting a relationship?”

Mal was staring at her lips, her instincts telling her to take what was temporarily hers.

“What if I never change my mind?”

“Then that’s fine, I never thought of dating until I saw you anyways”

“Evie...that’s not fair to you, you should be happy with some-!”

Mal stopped herself releasing a small yelp when she was suddenly pulled against a cold body. She blushed heavily reaching up to grip the bluenette’s tank-top, her instincts to submit kicking into full gear.

“I was serious about wanting to get to know you better Mal, I want to move at your pace...is that ok?”

She nodded slowly, eyes now trained back on the girl’s lips.

“Well...since we’re going at my pace c-can I umm...can I kiss you? I’ve been wanting to all day”

Evie giggled, pulling the girl on top, wrapping her arms around her waist while Mal adjusted herself to where she was straddling her waist with her arms on either side of the bluenette’s head. Mal bit her lip as she looked down at the vampire, apart of her uncertain that she should be so willing to get this close but Evie was true to her word. She didn’t lean up to take the lead, she just held her and waited like she promised. The lycan smiled a bit at that, still not used to being put first but maybe, just maybe it was something she could get used to.Evie herself was starting to get worried, she wasn’t sure if she was making her feel uncomfortable or not since Mal just stared at her. Her silver eyes flashing between looking at her lips and in her eyes, like she was searching for something. Evie was about to ask if she was ok when a pair of slightly rough lips connected with hers. Mal had pressed herself as close as she could against the bluenette’s, body melting at the girl’s soft petting. It was something she could definitely get used to, but she wasn’t so sure if she was ready for it.


End file.
